A Memorial Night in Gold Saucer
by Dystopian Wonderland
Summary: How would you spend a lovely starry night? With the full moon romantically shining above you, and your significant other? According to a certain First Class SOLDIER, this calls for a date over at Gold Saucer. [ pregame : YAOI : Zack x Cloud ]


**A Memorial Night in Gold Saucer**  
by Stupid Aquarius

_**Disclaimer**: Chicken egg wanted a white shell, like Ostrich egg. So chicken egg went and asked ostrich egg if he could borrow ostrich egg's shell. Ostrich egg complied. The next day, chicken egg went around the stable showing off his now white shell, saying it was his. Ostrich egg eventually heard this and killed chicken egg. _

_I DON'T HAVE TO BE CHICKEN EGG. Please, don't sue me. I'm borrowing the characters, but unlike chicken egg, giving SQUARE-ENIX full, utter, complete claim for them and the places. The story is, in a sense, copyright to them as well but…yeah. _

_**Pairing**: Zack x Cloud  
__**Rated**: R  
__**Warnings**: Shônen-ai, and suggestive yaoi.  
__**Xephy's Say**: YES – this is a Gold Saucer date with Zack. And NO – it's not gaming era. Zack resurrection is stupid and Cloud thinks **he's **Zack when you do that dating business anyway. It's all yet, as usual, pre-game. Now I don't know or even care if Gold Saucer was built six years prior from the game, but let's just pretend it was if it wasn't. P And as far as I'm concerned, this idea hasn't been done yet. So if it has, I excuse beforehand for having been 2nd in thinking of this. _

……………………………….

**PROLOGUE**

…………………………………………

"Come _on_ Spike! Stop being such a party-pooper!"

Day-blue eyes rolled once, in a short swift movement. And an irritated sigh soon came to follow. "It's late Zack, and I'm tired."

"Apparently not tired enough to keep swatting your god forsaken pillow at me."

A soft 'poof' came to sound by the bed. Cloud Strife had yet again attempted to swat his friend away, but like all the other previous tries, he missed. "Gosh Zack! I have _classes_ tomorrow! How would you expect me to study, much less _duel_ tomorrow if I spend my entire night out in _Gold Saucer_, of all the places!"

"Because I don't _expect_ you to go to class tomorrow," Zack came to re-claim his previous spot he left only minutes ago, on the edge of the bed by Cloud. He pulled the angry looking blonde youth into a cuddly, squishy, embracing hug. "Seph will help me take care of that. So there aint no need to flip about boring ol' classes tomorrow." Strong but docile fingers, slowly stringed their way into Cloud's mass of spikes, the touch sending tingling sensations through his head. An intoxicatingly soporific feeling all too familiar to him; Cloud knew that within moments, he would be melting away in the older man's arms.

Having his conscious surrender to Zack's tender gestures, Cloud did the only thing that his mind called urgently for doing; which was laying his head on Zack's broad, welcoming radiant chest. "What about your girlfriend? Couldn't you ask her out?"

"Well…" There was a bit of an uncertain pause. "Technically, the tickets were originally meant for she and I, but like I had mentioned countless amounts of times, her mother won't so much of let me stand a hundred metres from their house." Zack thought back on a particular incident, which misfortunately occurred. But it was due to Zack's stubborn side the situation had happened in the first place. "And damnit, I do NOT want to face that woman again." He shifted further back on the bed, dragging Cloud along with him, as to so his now free hand who rake through his unruly black dreads. "Urgh, do those shoes of her do damage…and this is coming from a First Class SOLDIER."

Cloud's sole response was a mockery snort.

"C'mon, doll face. You're not tellin' me that ya've never dreamt or at least _thought_ of going to the grandiose Gold Saucer!"

Zack indeed was very right. Cloud had heard frequent stories regarding Gold Saucer, ushers and gushes from other recruits in his status who promised themselves they'd make a stop at the place when (rather 'if', a point taken into account by Cloud) they reach SOLDIER. The most famous myth he'd heard about Gold Saucer was regarding it's illuminate lights which never ceased to glower in pride: even through the daylight's rays – the lights, sparks, and even ambiance overpowered the solar energy the sun emitted.

It had come to him many times that he wanted a taste of that place, as well. But right now…

"…I'm really _tired_ Zack…"

It was not going through Zack's head, apparently. "I promise ya: let the lights and entertainments do the work. You'd be a living corpse in no time." It took a light kiss on his cheek to realize how effortless his attempts were at denying Zack – anything in general – his invitation. From what he'd heard, the luminance of the area could revive an entire graveyard – so it wouldn't surprise him if he found himself skipping around merrily, while having a grand time. So, with a sigh, he breathed out, "Fine, alright. I'll go with you to that stupid Gold Saucer."

Squeeze. "I knew you'd give in!" Zack nuzzled his head at the crook of Cloud's neck.

Cloud only sighed again. Whether it was out of defeat, exhaustion, anger…Zack couldn't quite pinpoint it, and quite frankly, didn't so much of give Sephiroth's rotting ass.

"Well what we waiting for? Make a move on to doll yourself up and look pretty for our outing!"

"…You're almost making as if it's a date, Zack."

He grinned. "I like to stay tune to my humor."

…………………………………………………..

tbc


End file.
